Shalba Beelzebub
Shalba Beelzebub was one of the three leaders of the Old Satan Faction before his death in Volume 11 of High School DXD. He was a descendant of the original Beelzebub. He was voiced by Ken Narita in the Japanese dub, and Ian Sinclair in the English dub. Appearance Shalba had the appearance of a handsome man dressed in light armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. Personality Shalba was a cruel, ruthless and manipulative individual. He manipulated Diodora Astaroth into working for the Old Satan Faction and killed him when Diodora outlived his usefulness. Like Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan, Shalba believed that he was the true ruler of the Underworld, calling himself a "True" Satan. After his defeat by Issei in Juggernaut Drive, Shalba became mentally deranged, planning to destroy all Devils and the entire Underworld for denying him. History He and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Vali) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of the Underworld. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Shalba first appeared in Volume 6, killing Diodora Astaroth who begged him to kill Issei. He then sends Asia to the Dimensional Gap and told the Gremory Team that Asia is dead. This action, however, turns out to be his undoing as he unintentionally made Issei activate his Juggernaut Drive which causes Issei to go on a berserk rampage, biting off his left hand and overwhelming Shalba who was beaten to near death because of it. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 11, Shalba reappeared with a kidnapped Leonardo, forcefully activating the boy's Balance Breaker which creates thirteen gigantic monsters, which he used to attack the Underworld in an attempt to destroy all the Devils that rejected him. He then kidnapped Ophis and escaped into the crumbling dimension with Issei chasing them. He eventually fought against Issei, but was defeated and killed by him, but manages to use an arrow infused with Samael's blood (given to him by Hades), which caused Issei's apparent death. Powers and Abilities As the descendant of the original Beelzebub, Shalba had an impressive amount of demonic energy. When using Ophis' snake, his demonic energy was equivalent to the previous Beelzebub. During his second fight with Issei, he revealed the ability to control bees. Being a Devil, Shalba was able to fly using his wings. Gallery Shalba Beelzebub 1.jpg|Shalba's first appearance. Shalba Beelzebub 2.jpg|Shalba prepares to finish off Diodora.|link=Andthusamaggotdies Shalba Beelzebub 5.jpg|Shalba revealing the power he got from Orphis. Shalba Beelzebub 6.jpg|Shalba levitating. Shalba Beelzebub 8.jpg|Shalba's angry stare. Shalba Beelzebub 9.jpg|Shalba after losing his right arm from Issei. Shalba Beelzebub's Death.jpg|Shalba cursing his defeat. External Links *Shalba Beelzebub. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Highschool DxD Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Knights Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Provoker Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Ensemble Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor